Pokemon: Sudden Destiny- The New Generation
by iiEternuS
Summary: Nate, a 15 year old teenage boy, has recently moved to the Ginovus Region. He doesn't expect the sake of the world to be laid into his hands, until the professor is kidnapped by a team of villains. Join Nate on his Pokemon Journey with the goal of stopping the mysterious team from destroying the planet, with the help of the legendary Pokemon, Destiny.
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

**Hello guys! This is my first story that revolves around Nate, a 15 year old boy in the Ginovus region! I would love it if I got some character ideas! So if you have an idea for a character, please message me! I am currently looking for a female character who will be Nate's love interest and close friend, the name and characteristics of the leader of the soon to be told team, and more!**

 **Please message the idea in this format:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Personality:**

 **Pokemon: (Make up one!)**

 **Role:**

 **Please leave a review if you want, and enjoy!  
-**

 **Nate's P.O.V**

I wake up to see the sun's light shining through my bedroom window. I get off the bed as I head downstairs. This move to the Ginovus region hasn't been easy… I walk to the kitchen to find my mom sitting at the edge of the counter. "Hey Nate!" My mom greets me. "Did you get any news from Professor David?" I ask her.

"Sure did!" She said. "He sent me an email last night, explaining that he wants you to head to the lab ASAP!"

I head out the door and run to the lab. The place is trashed, and there seems to be no sight of the professor. I find 3 Poke Balls, scattered on the ground. I pick up one and open it, as out blasts a Pokemon. His/ her wings are small, and it's mane is made of fire.

I find a pokedex at the professor's desk. It looks scratched and appears to be in bad shape, but still works. I take it and face it towards the Pokemon. It's name is revealed to be Tailfire, and it is identified as a male.

I put the pokedex in my bag, and walk towards the Pokemon.

He seems to be friendly, so I decide to keep him. At the professor's desk, I find a wristband with the letter G. "What does that stand for?" I ask myself. Little did I know, that that wristband belonged to one of the most evil teams in history.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2- A Journeys Beginning

**Part 2 of Nate's adventure! I wanna thank St Elmo's Fire for an amazing character idea! The character will be introduced later in the story.**

 **Until then, Enjoy!**

 **Macy's P.O.V**

"Macy! Why don't you greet the new neighbors?" My mom shouts across the hall. "Mom, do you really think this is the time to do so?" I ask as I wipe the tears from my eyes. My father went to the lab last night to do some research, and never returned. She walks towards me and gives me a gentle hug as I cry into her sleeve. "Honey, I know it's hard. It's not easy for me either." She whispers as she holds me. "But everything's going to be okay. He'll return, don't worry. He wouldn't leave us like that. In the meantime, I want you to make something good out of a bad situation. Just a friendly hi will do." She explains as I break from the hug. I nod as I walk out the front door. She better be right. I don't know what I would ever do without him.

 **Nate's P.O.V**

As I walk back from the lab, I notice a girl standing at my front door. She looks familiar. "Um, hi?" I say as I walk towards her. "Oh, hey, you must be my new neighbor." The girl says. Shes smiling, but I can tell something is wrong by the look in her eyes. "Are you okay? Is something bothering you?" I reluctantly ask. The next thing I know, she starts bawling. Well this is awkward… "I-I'm sorry." She says, trying to put on a straight face. "It's just that, well, my father… He went missing last night." She says. I stare at her in shock. "You're the professor's daughter?" I ask in surprise. That's why she looked so familiar! She nods. "Sorry I never introduced myself. I'm Macy!" She says, holding out her hand. I shake it, trying my best to be polite.

"The name's Nate. Listen, about your father, I am so sorry. But, I need to show you something." I say, motioning her to follow me.

I open the door to the trashed lab. She puts her hand over her mouth as tears fill her eyes. "What…?" She asks, unable to finish. "I went to get my starter Pokemon just a few minutes ago, and the lab was like this. I was confused when I saw that your dad wasn't there. I found this on his desk." I say as I pull out the wristband. "I never seen my dad with that before.." Macy says. "That's because I don't think it belongs to him." I explain. "Are you saying…?" She asks. "Yes, I think your dad was kidnapped." I say.

 **Nate's mom's P.O.V**

As I am cleaning the dishes, I look to see my son bursting through the door and running up the stairs. "What are you in such a hurry for?" I ask in wonder as he turns around. "I think I'm ready to go on my Pokemon journey." He smiles.

 **Nate's P.O.V**

Finally, after hours of my mom telling me how much she'll miss me and packing me every single thing I could name at the top of my head, I walk out of my front door and head towards route 1. "Macy? Are you here?" I call out as I walk through the secluded forest. She was supposed to meet me here. After I told her my theory of her father's disappearance, we both agreed to go on a search for him. If we manage to get an answer about the letter on the wristband and what it stands for, it could be a big help towards finding him. "HELP!" I hear a familiar voice scream. I run to the right to find Macy getting ambushed by a horde of Wingull. "My Tuleap can't face them all!" She says in worry. I take out the pokedex and face it towards her Tuleap. {Tuleap, the Bunny Pokemon. Tuleap is the grass starter for the Ginovus region, and is able to jump at extraordinary heights. When provoked, it will use it's tail of vines to attack.} The pokedex reads. "THIS IS NO TIME FOR A STUPID POKEDEX ENTRY!" Macy screams. I back away from her in slight fear. "Tailfire, come on out!" I yell. Macy and I brace ourselves as each Pokemon in the hoard runs up to attack our starters.

 **?'s P.O.V**

"Are you going to tell me where the crystal is?" I ask as I step towards professor David. "Never in my life would I EVER tell you anything!" He shouts at me, trying to break from the chains. I frown as I grab him by the neck. "I am going to get that crystal one way or another. And when I do," I chuckle. "Destiny will be mine."


End file.
